User talk:Sirrex4321
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Need help? See the for general information and tips on getting started. For specific information on this wiki, try asking in the Bohrok Nest, or contact an administrator. :Ready to start? Check out the style manual and layout guide to start, and it is highly recommended to review all the policy pages as well. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! ::::—The CBW Community Team Read the above banner. Click the helpful links and make a good quality page. At least better than the pages you have made. I'll fix them up in a few hours time. Hope you stick around. :) —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|''The Most Devi]][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|ous Generosities]] 04:19, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Er...he told you above. You need to improve the quality of the pages. That means using correct spelling, punctuation (periods at the end of sentences, etc.) and grammar. Otherwise, it looks unprofessional. Okay, um I don't know what you mean. S.R.X. Then I really don't know how to help you any more. I explained it in the simplest way I could. The only simpler way I can say it is "make spelling good". I may be misunderstanding what the situation is, so I'll look at the pages TDG is talking about. I meant I don't know what spelling mistakes you're talking about S.R.X. Well, I never really looked at any of your pages, I'm just basing this off of the message TDG sent you. I'll look at them and see. RE: Wikify Check out the manual of style and look at other pages' set up. The best way for me to show you, is for you to copy and learn. We we're all n00bs once. —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devious]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Greetings]] 04:48, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :Please read the manual of style and layout guide. —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devious]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Greetings]] 01:17, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Warning Your pages must follow the policy. That means you '''cannot' use the infobox template. This is a warning to follow the policy, as not following the policy can result in blocking. Please follow the policy and your pages will you spectacular. —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|''Devious]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Greetings]] 03:23, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Then why do they have it? Then why in Karzahni do they have the infobox in the first place. Plus CBW is confusing. S.R.X. :Look at the infobox template. Then look at the species template. It's a lot better. I'm trying to figure out a way to remove the infobox altogether, but that's a task that's not easily done. Just follow the policy, and you'll find CBW simple. —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devious]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Greetings]] 07:42, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Final Warning I've counted three warnings from me. That's equivalent of a short block. So I'll tell you once more, do not undo my edits and remove the templates. If you do, you will be blocked. You must understand this. If you want help with a page, ask me to edit your page completely and vamp it up. It may take me more than a few minutes to reply, because I do not come online the same time you do. So I ask you to have some patience if you leave me such a request. Don't let this paragraph be a waste of words. This is your final warning to follow the policy. —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devious]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Greetings]] 08:02, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Dude! Sirrex it's me Zman, he doesn't mean take down the info boxes! He means, that the template that says you have to edit are just saying that if you want it to be well known, you have got to do all the required, I'm stil trying to do that with the others. I read those I don't get what you mean? I read those and didn't see anything wrong with my articles. Sirrex4321 17:41, December 23, 2011 (UTC)S.R.X. Listen It's not wrong, they just PRERER it would be fully wikiafied AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE ALL CONFUSING ME AND IT IS NOT HELPFUL AT ALL YOU ARE MAKING ME WANT TO LEAVE!!!!! Sirrex4321 14:09, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, we state if you do not follow the policy, you can be blocked. Go figure. Please read and understand the policy before you find a "loop hole". —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devious]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Greetings]] 03:33, December 24, 2011 (UTC) : Wikify Hello! Have a look at what I did to Grakk (Sirrex4321). It's basically the headings and templates you want to use. Just pop me a line if you have any questions about wikfying articles. :) —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devious]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Greetings]] 07:18, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Page Quality Hey, Sirrex, it's Cola. I have noticed that several of your pages violate our wiki policy. I strongly urge you to read Manual of Style and the Layout Guide. I know you've been bashed around a bit lately, so I won't say any more. Regards Hey, Sirrex, I noticed you seemed a little worried about wether or not you are allowed to vote, and let me assure you, you are. This is a community website, and we value everybody's input. So feel free to vote on forums, for featured articles, anything! Okay, as long as he is credited to me for the MOC, Mass Effect for the name, and he sounds Dalek/robotic-ish. But sure! ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 17:00, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Sirrex4321 18:33, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Sure, go right ahead and add yourself and add the template to the page. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 22:18, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Can I join Sure thing, man. Just stick this tag on your user page, and add your name to the list :) Hey, Sirrex, have you read my story Guardian of the Dead Souls yet? You might like it. It has some of the characters from BIONICLE: A-Team (My Youtube series). [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99''']] SAVE THE SODA! Its a good source of diabetes 03:04, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Zacax Sirrex, how would like for your main moc Grakk to be a main character in an animation program called BIONICLE: Rebelion? You can voice for him too. Please respond soon. Join the Herd.